Chaotic Hearts (Title May Change)
by Ygvan Lord of Worlds
Summary: Basically? Kingdom Hearts with all of the KH characters replaced with Sonic Characters and the Disney worlds replaced with various games, anime, and cartoons. Final Fantasy characters remain, and Disney Castle (Now Acorn Castle) characters replaced with Sonic characters. Sonic Sora Shadow Riku Sally Kairi Tails Donald Knuckles Goofy King Max Micky and on.


_**Chaotic Hearts**_

Short Summary: A Sonic/Kingdom Hearts crossover where characters and worlds from SEGA and other games, cartoons, and anime replace the KH casts and worlds.

Long Summary: Sonic has been having strange dreams as of late. Dreams of black creatures and an empty world where a silent voice speaks to him. It is while his two friends were building a ship to explore the world beyond their island home that he discovers that his dreams are far more real than he realized.

(Right now all of the Sonic characters look like they're inbetween Classic and Modern designs (Pre-Comic Reboot) but have realistic-ish proportions, so 1 hand can't cover their entire chest and their heads aren't the same size as their torsos. Also Sonic and Shadow don't have six massive quills but several smaller ones that make out the vague shape of their styles, kinda like this for example lilredgummie. deviantart art/Sonally-doodles-496017913…Kinda…)

Chapter 1: The Key of Destiny

_"I've been having these strange thoughts lately…"_

A teenage Mobian Hedgehog thought to himself as he drifted though a bright black limbo.

_"Like is any of this real…? Or not…?"_

_"Do I really exist…?"_

(Cue Dearly Beloved)

A cobalt hedgehog with short quills, wearing red, white and yellow soap shoes, white and red Parkour gloves (This but different colors. www. fluescent uploads/1/1/0/2/11026973/1391219683. png), red and black cargo shorts with many zippers and pockets and a pocket chain made of silver crowns, a hooded army green vest with blue windswept stripes going across his chest and over his right shoulder. (This design. image. dhgate albu_316969533_00-1.0x0/ hot-sell-fashion-double-collar-vests-men. jpg with a hood and opened just enough to reveal his neck and collar bone) And lastly he wore a necklace with a crown medallion.

Sonic slowly opened his vibrant green eyes to see that he was slowly floating down head first. All he could see was blackness but the world was well lit, as if it were daylight. Then by some force he was gently flipped over and his feet hit something solid. He looked down at the "floor" and was suddenly blinded by light as the blackness under him broke apart into doves that flew off into the abyss.

He lowered his arms and was shocked to see that he was not standing on a giant stained glass platform. It depicted a beautiful, blond human girl in a pink dress wearing a small crown or tiara, clutching a red gem to her chest as she was sleeping. In seven circles around her were depictions of two men with mustaches, one in red and blue, the other in green and blue, a strange creature with a mushroom head, a green dinosaur, a brunette woman in a yellow dress, another blond woman but in blue with lighter hair, and an elder man with big glasses and a "spike" of white hair on his head.

Bordering the whole thing were smaller circles with depictions of random objects, most with faces on them. Mushrooms, flowers, clouds, leaves, feathers, turtles, a really _pissed off_ sun, all except for the middle bottom on partially hidden by the woman's feet, which depicted a lizard or dragon or something.

The teenaged hedgehog looked around briefly when he "heard" a voice.

_So much to do,_

_So little time…_

It was strange; the voice was strong, close, and powerful but also silent, distant, and weak. It was almost like he was thinking the words but not quite. They were heard but not spoken, sensed but not experienced.

A sensation that is difficult, if not impossible to describe.

Sonic looked around for the source of the "voice" but all he saw was empty blackness.

_Take your time._

_Don't be afraid._

It "said" to him giving the feeling it was trying to "sound" comforting.

_The door is still shut._

_Now step forward._

_Can you do it?_

Slowly the hedgehog walked forward until he reached the center of the platform.

Then, three pillars of light shined down on the out edge of the platform and within them three pedestals rose.

_A power sleeps within you._

A shield flashed into existence on one pedestal, floating lazily in the air above it. It was a kite shield, black and red with a red jewel in the center.

_If you give it form…_

A staff appeared over the second pedestal. A simple golden staff with a blue gem set in the head.

_It will give you strength._

A sword appeared over the last pedestal. It was a double edged longsword with a silvery blade with a white gem set in the hilt.

_Choose well._

Not knowing what else to do, the hedgehog examined the pedestals. What form does he want his power to take?

Going with his instincts he approached the Sword first. The pedestal and the height the sword was levitating from kept the handle out of reach so the teenager was forced to climb on top of the pedestal before he could claim the weapon.

As he held the weapon in his hands and examined it the "voice" returned.

_The Power of the Warrior._

_Invincible Courage._

_A blade of terrible destruction._

The "voice" took on a questioning "tone".

_Is this the power you seek? That power to crush your enemies and cleave through the throng?_

Sonic hesitated at first, he wondered why he was going with this so willingly, but nonetheless he had an answer. And he spoke for the first time since he got here.

"Yes."

The blade burst into light and disappeared.

_Your path is set._

_Now what power sill you give up in exchange?_

He approached the shield.

_The Power of the Guardian_

_Kindness to aid friends_

_A shield to repel all_

Is this the power you'll sacrifice?

Sonic thought for a moment before he answered. "I don't know."

_Do not hesitate; second chances are a rare gift._

He approached the staff.

_The Power of the Mystic._

_Inner strength._

_A staff of wonder and ruin_

_Is this the power you sacrifice?_

The hedgehog thought long and hard this time before he answered. "Yes."

(A/N: He'll still use magic just so you know)

The shield and the staff burst into light and the "voice" "spoke" again.

_You have chosen the power of the Warrior, and shall be powerful physically._

_You've given up the power of the Mystic, and will be weakened Magically._

_The form you've taken shall effect you're growth for the rest of your days._

The pedestals suddenly shifted and vanished and before Sonic could process what happen the platform fell apart into shard of glass and he found himself falling again.

This stained glass platform was primarily blue. In it was a depiction of what the hedgehog assumed to be a blue Mobian fox in a revealing set of armor that resembled a tribal bikini clutching a blue gem to her chest.

Orbiting her were pictures of several other Mobians. Another light orange fox in a pilot uniform. A frog with a small hat sitting between his eyes. A blue falcon. An ageing gray hare. And a robot with a cyclopean visor eye. Except for the robot they all wore similar uniforms.

In the background orbiting the vixen were four heads with long calm faces and behind them was a dark, large, sinister figure with disconnected hands and no body. And decorating the boarder of this platform were silhouettes of different dinosaurs. One appeared to a anthropomorphic raptor with a horned helm.

When like before the hedgehog landed lightly on his feet, aided by an unseen force. He was aloud only a moment to observe the new platform before the Sword flashed into his hand.

_You've gained the power to fight._

The "voice" said.

Sonic held the blade and began to do practice swings to get a feel for the weapon.

_Use this power to protect yourself and others._

It was then the hedgehog so something strange…well…strang _er_.

A shadow appeared on the floor, but there was nothing there to cast it. It was also unnaturally black, and resembled a cartoonish ant-like creature.

Then it began to rise from the ground.

_There will be times you have to fight._

The voice warned as it stood up and another three more appeared.

_Keep your light burning strong._

The first one lashed at the Mobian with its claws.

It was easy enough for the teen to dodge and then counter with a swipe of his blade, cleaving the creature in two and making it dissipate in a cloud of black sludge and smoke.

They weren't very difficult to defeat but they were numerous and sneaky, several times on almost got him by flattening into the floor and getting behind him in the chaos.

Eventually the creatures stopped attacking and they all began to sink into the floor but instead of becoming shadows the platform was being consumed by a growing darkness.

Before he could even react the darkness spread underneath him and the hedgehog fell into the darkness.

Sonic screamed and flailed in fear as the dark consumed him but soon he realized that he was lying in his back on a new platform. Feeling slightly embarrassed at himself he stood up and observed the new platform.

This one was mainly pink, white, and yellow with blue silhouettes of three more women inside hearts, with three gems over where their hearts would be. A green one, a white one, and a yellow one. The silhouette with the yellow gem appeared to have long hair and pointed ears with a yellow triangle on her hand. The one with the green gem appeared to be a young girl with pigtails. And the one with the white gem appeared to be a Mobian of some kind, a cat or something with a long ponytail.

And finally, there was a large set of ornate double doors on the far side of the platform but it was transparent.

Intrigued the teen approached the door and tried to open it but his hand passed through it as if it were air. _'I can't open it'_ He thought.

It was then that a light descended from the blackness above onto the door and it became tangible.

Confused, and a bit cautious, Sonic approached the door. But before he could touch it, the doors opened on their own power and an intense light shined through forcing the hedgehog to squint.

Soon his eyes adjusted to the light and he entered the doorway. He was engulfed in white and when the light faded he found himself…

…Home?

Yes, I was at his home, the Emerald Isles, on a wooden observation deck built between a very large palm tree and a cliff face. He also saw that he was not alone, as three friends of his were also there.

A purple chameleon named Espio. A young bee named Charmy, who was significantly younger. And a tall alligator block the way out named Vector.

_Hold on. The door will not open just yet._

The "voice" said.

_First tell me about yourself._

Out of nowhere Charmy got up from the wooden railing and asked Sonic. "What's most important to you?" It was weird. She looked like Charmy, Sounded like Charmy, and even acted like Charmy, but he could tell this wasn't Charmy, nor were the other two Espio or Vector.

"Um…my friends."

"Charmy" frowned. "Is friendship really so important?" She asked but did not wait for an answer before retaking her seat.

It was then that Espio approached him. "What are you afraid of?"

"Uh…growing old, I guess."

"Is that really so bad?" "Espio" questioned and like Charmy before him, returned to his spot.

And finally, "Vector" approached him and asked. "What do you want outta life?"

"To see rare sights." the hedgehog answered with no hesitation.

"Is that right?" "Vector" asked before returning to his spot.

_You value your friends._

_You are afraid of growing old._

_And you want to see rare sights._

The "voice" confirmed.

_Your adventure begins as dawn._

_So long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one._

"Sounds good to me." Sonic replied with a shrug.

_The time you open the door is both far of and very near._

There was another flash of light the boy found himself back in the black limbo on a new platform.

This one's main color scheme was green and on it was a young girl, somewhere between 13 and 15 with ashen blond hair in two pigtails. She wore a cream sweater vest over a button-up blouse and tie, a plaid miniskirt, white gloves, and black and white combat boots. Behind her was a depiction of angelic wings made of light and in her hands clutched to her chest was a green gemstone surrounded by a white orb of light.

Orbiting her were depictions of several people. Three boys about her age, and three girls a little older then them.

One boy was albino with white hair and red eyes with sharp razor like teeth in his lazy grin. The next wore an immense shit-eating grin with spiny cyan hair wearing a funnel necked vest. The third was a pale boy wearing all black and white with three stripes on the left side of his hair.

The first girl wore a cream colored battle dress with a yellow star on her left breast and a warm smile. Her hair was dark brown or black and done in a high ponytail.

And the last two girl were in the same circle. The seemed to be sisters. One was short and busty the other taller and not so busty. The short one also had short neon blond hair while the taller one had long dirty blond hair. Both wore cowgirl hats and both wore red, sleeveless sweaters.

Bordering the whole thing were blue and red orbs and the top circle had a depiction of three evil eyes and the bottom one a snake.

Almost immediately more Shadows rose out of the floor and attacked the hedgehog. But as before they did not pose much of a threat and he was able to dispatch with them fairly easily.

As the last shadow fell into a puddle of black ichor and smoke a light shown near the edge of the platform and a stairway of stained glass appeared step by step into the distance, a tower cathedral-like that held a new platform.

With nowhere else to go, Sonic climbed the stair up, up, and up to the platform tower where he found it was mainly purple and gold.

This one depicted several versions of the same woman, one of her in her early teens from 11 to 13, others as a young woman in the prime of her youth.

But the looked roughly the same besides their age. Long silken blond hair, a golden tiara, a regal lavender and white dress, and a glowing yellow triangle made of two empty triangles and a solid yellow one.

Orbiting them three pictures of different people.

Surrounding the young version was a young blond boy in green with a long hate, a red…Lion…dragon…thing…and a bird girl. The Older version also had the blond boy but he was much older with dirty blond hair and his green outfit had a chain mail shirt under it. He also wielded a beautiful purple sword. A strange imp girl in the nude with black and gray skin and an ornate stone helmet the hid one of her eyes. And a golden wolf.

Looming over them was a giant of a man with green skin and red hair but down the middle he wore different clothing.

On the young version's side he had much more girth and wore fancy robes, on the Older Version's side he was lean and muscular and wore an armored variant of the robes with a glowing crack in his chest.

The two versions had their back to each other and between them was a yellow gemstone.

As Sonic strode to the center of the platform he noticed that he was getting very close to the light that has been shining from the "sky" since he got here. It drew his interest as the light had a strange beauty to it.

It was then the "voice" returned.

_The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow become._

it "said" ominously.

Sensing a hidden warning in its "words" the hedgehog turned around as saw his shadow. Stretched far and dark by the light above.

Then…it twitched. The teen's shadow rose out of the floor on its own power much like the smaller shadows before it. And as it left the floor it morphed into a giant black creature with a heart shaped hole in it's torso and it's face hidden in hair except for it's glowing yellow eyes.

Sonic couldn't help backing away fearfully.

_But don't be afraid._

The "voice" reassured.

The Beast fully left the floor and began to rise to its feet.

…_And don't forget._

Sonic ran for his life to the stained glass stairs but quickly found himself trapped as the steps vanished. And now the beast, the Darkside stood erect and loomed over the teenager.

Swallowing his fear, the boy summoned the Dream Sword and held it once again.

With slow methodical movements the monster raised a fist the size of a volts wagon and slammed it down on the hedgehog.

Sonic quickly rolled out of the but that wasn't the end of the giant's assault. A…portal of darkness began to whirl around its fist and more shadows began poor out of it.

Thinking fast Sonic slashed at the two closest to him and ran up the Darkside's arm to get some hits on its face. The giant roared in pain and reeled back, using its other arm to swipe the hedgehog away.

Sonic was sent flying through the air to the other side of the platform, nearly falling of the edge.

As he stood back up the Darkside turned to him. In kneeled down and appear to hold it's belly in pain before it whipped its arms back and energy bolts flew out of its torso hole, each one homing in on our cobalt hero.

Moving quickly Sonic bobbed and weaved to avoid the bolts, he tried to climb up the giant's arm to get back at its head but it shook him off and tried to crush him under its palm.

It missed as Sonic juked to the left but the Darkside's arm plunged through the stained glass spire and opened a new portal for more shadows to pour out off. But it also left its head vulnerable.

Dodging and slashing at the shadows as they neared him, Sonic charged the colossus and stabbed it in the eye.

The Darkside roared in agony and reared up while it clutched it face. Sonic jumped back and prepared to finish the beast off but then, suddenly, the sword vanished, leaving him defenseless.

He looked at his empty hand in shock briefly before he had to jump back to avoid the enraged Darkside's fist. Black fluid pouring from its damaged eye.

Sonic backed away in fear and fell onto his ass, powerless to do anything but watch the beast approach.

_-But don't be afraid._

Darkness began to descend upon the young hedgehog again.

_For you hold the mightiest weapon of all._

The Darkness has nearly consumed him.

_So don't forget:_

Sonic released a silent scream of terror!

_You are the one who will open the door._

Then all went black…

-Chaotic Hearts-

Sonic slowly, sleepily opened his eyes to see the bright blue, slightly cloudy, sky above him. He sat up and looked out into the horizon over the open see before letting out a jaw aching yawn and he fell back into the sad.

Only to see intense blue eyes staring at him from above!

"Whoa!" Sonic gasped as he sat up quickly in fright, and was earned a fit of giggling for his trouble.

Sonic turned around and saw his tormentor. A young chipmunk girl around his age with some squirrel in her. She has slightly messy auburn brown/red hair that was short in the back and long in the front, slightly covering her face. She also had a strip down her back that matched her hair.

She wore an open blue jacket with no sleeves and a high collar, a black sleeveless shirt that had a zipper, a blue denim miniskirt kept in place by a loose fitting belt, a pair of black biking shorts, and a pair of blue boots.

"God Sal, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Sonic complained with a chuckle.

Sally Acorn chuckled again before responding. "How a boy as hyper active as you could be so lazy I'll never understand." She teased.

"No this his black creature swallowed me! I couldn't breath or-OW!" Sonic rambled only to be interrupted by a sharp thump on the head.

"Mobius to Sonic! You still dreaming?" Sally teased again.

"Was it a dream? It seemed so real…" Sonic mused while he rubbed his abused head. "That place was so bizarre, what was is? And that voice…"

"Sure sounds weird." Sally commented as she strode over to the water, stopping just short of the lapping waves.

"Hey Sal, do you ever think about your home? Where you grew up?" Sonic asked suddenly.

"Of course I do, but I can never remember anything about it. Just hazy shapes and vague sounds." Sally replied.

"So you can remember nothing? Nothing at all?"

"Nope."

"You ever want to go back?"

"What? And leave my favorite knucklehead?" Sally half-turned and jested, earning a grumble from Sonic. "Well, I wouldn't mind going to see it."

Sonic leaned on one hand while resting his arm on a knee. "I'd like to see it too." he agreed. "Along with any other worlds out there."

Sally turned to Sonic with a big, radiant smile on her face. "Well then, what are we waiting for?"

"Good question!" A calm, velvety voice called from further down the beach, drawing the attention of the chipmunk and the hedgehog.

Approaching them from further down the beach and carrying a log was another hedgehog like Sonic. This one was black with upturned quills and red streaks with eyes that matched.

He wore a black vest with a hood with long coat-like tails and pouches, (Kinda like this www. polyvore cgi/img-thing? .out=jpg&size= l&tid=48941456) he also wore parkour gloves but they were black and red with gold rings on the wrists. He also wore a pair of black jeans with belts around the legs and a pair of soap shows with a white, black and red make up (Basically Shadow's jet shoes without the jets and shaped slightly more like Sonic's soap shoes from SA2.) and a necklace with a red amulet that looked like a red spiral covered in spikes.

The was Shadow Kintobor, a long time friend of Sonic and Sally.

"Am I the only one building the raft?" Shadow asked with a smirk. He strode over to Sally, tossing the log to Sonic who was knocked over by the sudden weight, and mockingly glared at the chipmunk. "And you are just as lazy as him."

(A/N: Yeah Shadow will be a little more light hearted in this, but it won't last for long I promise! He'll be brooding in no time!)

"Me?" Sally asked in mock offense. "I take offense to that! I'm not the one sleeping on the beach all day!"

"Oh, sure, pick on the blue one!" Sonic whined jokingly while he lay on his side with his head propped up by a hand.

Shadow just sat down on the beach next to Sonic and sighed. But they didn't get to rest long before Sally stood in front of them with a mischievous smile. "How about we race to the door?"

"Come on, I just sat down!" Shadow complained.

"You know I'll just blow you two away, right?" Sonic said snarkily.

"That right?" Shadow asked incredulously with a challenging smirk.

"Then it's settled." Sal said as raise her hand above her help up three fingers. "Three, two, one, GO!" She counted down quickly before bolting ahead of them.

Sonic and Shadow looked at each other dumbly for a second before the quickly stood up and shot off after her. It didn't take long for them to catch up with her and were neck and neck…and neck…

-CH-

What adventures lie beyond their secluded island home? What does the future hold for Sonic, Shadow, and Sally? And what was that voice and those black creatures?

Find out next time, on Title Still Pending!...I'm open for suggestions…Also, feel free to PM me what anime, video game, or cartoon should replace which Disney worlds, I already have a few planned out but some are harder to figure out than others, like Antlantica or Space Paranoids for example, what should I replace The Little Mermaid and Tron with?

And don't say Wind Waker, games should be between E and T ratings, some Ms might be okay, adult comedy cartoons like Family Guy are out of the question, and the anime shouldn't be anything really bloody or violent, so no Hellsing, dot. Hack and SAO won't be considered for replacing Tron either.


End file.
